


It's Always Been You

by restlessandordinary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, albus is a gay disaster but he's trying his best, bros being lads, demisexual scorpius, i use the word prostate a lot and i'm only slightly sorry, lads being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary
Summary: He couldn’t stop noticing all the things that were different about Scorpius, now that he was really paying attention. He was noticing all the things that had changed so slowly he hadn’t realized until they hit him now, all at once, like how broad Scorpius’s shoulders had become, or how his face had slimmed down and he had finally grown into his ears. How deep his voice was, and how Albus could feel it rumble through him when Scorpius would lie on his bed next to him, pressed close from shoulder to knee, like they had done since they were first years.Albus knew that he could only keep denying his feelings for so long, that his patience and sanity were holding on by a thread and it was only a matter of time before he broke and confessed everything to Scorpius and would have to deal with the consequences.





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuArcher (Coriesocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/gifts).



> My submission for kinkfest for the scorbus voyeurism prompt. This fic ended up more on the funny side and went a little light with the kink but I hope you still enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Thank you to Geralynn and @littlerose13writes for the alpha help, and @whiskyandwildflowers for the quick beta at the last minute as usual, you’re a blessing.

“Can you believe this? Right when you think the quality of parchment in this school couldn’t get any worse and this is what we end up with. You can tell they don’t use the Carspell Method, it’s been proven to produce the highest quality parchment at the cheapest manufacturing cost — Al, are you listening?” Scorpius asked, looking up from the offending roll of parchment stretched across his meticulously organized desk. Albus took probably too much pleasure in shifting various items slightly whenever Scorpius was out of the room, then struggling not to laugh as Scorpius noticed immediately when he returned and rearranged them in a huff.

“Yes, of course, shite parchment and whatnot,” Albus replied absently without looking up from his sad excuse for a Charms essay. He was well accustomed to paying just enough attention to get the general idea of what Scorpius was saying when he really got going with one of his rants, and the appalling quality of the Hogwarts parchment was not a new topic.

Scorpius was generally very agreeable but even he had a fair few pet peeves. Not as many as Albus himself, he would willingly admit. And Scorp was definitely not as particular as his father — who insisted on all the finest skin care products and hand-sewn robes from France and who Albus didn’t think owned even a single jumper — but there were some things he was not willing to compromise on. And parchment quality was one of those things.

"It’s the only parchment available in Hogsmeade and they have our patronage held hostage. It's a crime, Albus, truly,” Scorpius continued, his face screwed up in irritation.

“You’re right Scorp, send the lot of them off to Azkaban, throw away the key. That’ll teach them to forsake Carspell and his methods,” Albus agreed.

“He really only has the one method, he documented it and then got crushed in a pulping machine, but I like where your head’s at.” Scorpius let the parchment roll shut with a snap, the topic abandoned for the time being. He stood up from his desk and threw himself across Albus’s bed with a sigh, his arm flung over the backs of Albus’s legs.

Albus had all but given up on his essay and was doodling tattoo ideas in the margins instead.  
Scorpius was quiet for a few moments, staring blankly at the dark green canopy above Albus’s bed, which meant he was preparing for a new topic and Albus braced himself. 

“Have you ever thought about putting a finger in your bumhole?”

Albus could not have been less prepared. He let out a sound like a wounded animal and splattered ink all over the essay he would definitely have to rewrite now. “Scorp!” 

“What? It’s nothing to be ashamed of if you have. Prostate stimulation can be extremely pleasurable for all men, no matter their sexual orientation,” Scorpius stated in his most educational tone of voice.

Albus was intimately familiar with that pedantic tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply in an effort to slow his racing heart rate. “You bought a book about it, didn’t you?”

“Three, actually.” Scorpius’s eyes lit up as he scrambled off the bed, untangled himself from his twisted robes, and hurried over to dig through his trunk.

Albus threw his hands up, an alarmed look on his face. 

“I believe you, I don’t need to see them! I’m sure you have them memorized by now anyways.” Albus wasn’t sure his heart could take another shock, and he was definitely not interested in perusing the— no doubt excruciatingly detailed— diagrams within those books. 

“Well, all the important bits, yeah,” Scorpius confessed, stroking the spine of the book in his hand as though it were an old friend.

“Scorp, I know we’re close and all but—” Albus started hesitantly.

“Aw, come on, Al! What are best mates for if you can’t talk about your bumholes?” Scorpius leaned closer, elbowing Albus playfully in the ribs. “If I can’t ask you, who else could I talk to about this stuff?”

Albus had a sudden vision of Scorpius reaching out to James for advice about something like this. He decided quite quickly that he would rather talk to Scorp about bumholes every day for a year than have to suffer through his older brother and his best mate bonding over the pleasures of the prostate.

It already seemed to be all James could talk about these days, no matter how often Albus threatened to hex his tongue to the roof of his mouth, now that he and Teddy were finally together after years of obvious pining and increasingly disgusting public flirting.

Suffice to say, Albus had heard enough about James's bumhole to last him multiple lifetimes.

“I’ve heard of it, yeah, never tried it though,” Albus outright lied, looking anywhere but directly at Scorpius, who was unusually good at knowing when Albus was lying. 

In truth, he had tried recently, curious what all the fuss was about, but barely got his fingertip in before giving up and yanking himself furiously to climax. It seemed like much more trouble than it was worth, if you asked him. But that felt like too much information, even to share with Scorpius.

"Hmm,” Scorpius hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I'll keep looking into it and let you know if I find out anything interesting,” he promised with a nod. 

"I'm sure you will,” Albus replied dryly. As if he could stop Scorpius from sharing information if he tried. Albus allowed the awkward silence to drag on a few moments longer before standing and gathering his study supplies. “I’m off to the library, I need to focus and finish this essay tonight. You know, after I actually start it. Give you and your prostate some privacy.” He cringed slightly at his own reference to one of the most uncomfortable conversations he had ever personally been a part of, and fled the room before seeing Scorpius’s response.

Albus cursed himself as he walked to the library, both for his bumbling reaction to merely the word prostate and for the fact that he had rushed out of the room so quickly he had forgotten bags exist and was currently cradling a mess of parchment and quills in his arms.

But mostly, he cursed himself for the confused mess of feelings about Scorpius that he couldn’t even begin to sort out.

Albus wasn’t gay; blokes just looked good sometimes. Who says he can’t appreciate the male physique? Okay, sure, the Quidditch players in the magazine he had hidden in the bottom of his trunk looked good and all, but looking at them never made him feel the way he does when he’s with Scorpius.

So what if he thinks Scorpius looks especially good when he’s in the middle of an impassioned speech about his latest cause, with his eyes alive with excitement. Or when his cheeks turn pink and his eyes scrunch up when he laughs, _really_ laughs. Which was something he did most when he was around Albus, although Albus didn’t think he was all that funny. He was just glad that Scorpius could find joy in his perpetual pessimism (he strongly preferred the term ‘realism’, thank you very much) and that it had yet to push him away.

Scorpius was his friend, his best friend. And, if he was honest with himself, the most important person in his life. There was no way he would risk losing Scorpius over whatever these feelings were, feelings he couldn’t even make sense of himself.

Albus had never had any other friends even close to what he had with Scorpius, how was he supposed to know if these feelings were normal? He didn’t know if it was unusual to appreciate how your best mate’s bum looked in trousers, and at this point he was too afraid to ask. 

He may not be able to control his hormones and the unbidden thoughts they created at the worst times, but he was determined to control how he acted around Scorpius and not let anything change in their friendship.

And he thought he was doing pretty damn well — at least until The Incident.

The Incident occurred a few days after the fateful prostate conversation, when Albus walked into the bathroom before bed only to be confronted by a very naked, very wet, and very exposed Scorpius standing in the showers.

Sure, Albus could admit — to himself, in private — that Scorpius was objectively good looking. But the word overwhelming his mind at the moment was _beautiful_. Scorpius was beautiful and Albus had no idea how he had spent nearly every minute of his life with this man for the past six years without realizing this fact.

His dick was being a bit less wholesome about this realization.

With mounting mortification, Albus turned on his heel and hurried from the bathroom as quietly as possible, not stopping to breathe until he was hidden behind the curtains of his bed with a silencing charm between him and his dorm mates. He laid back, taking in great gulps of air, the need to pee completely forgotten and would just have to wait until morning. 

Albus rolled over on his side and closed to eyes to find an image of Scorpius etched there, every detail of what he’d just seen perfectly recorded. Scorpius’s eyes were closed under the deluge of water. His blond hair was slicked back, several shades darker than usual, his chest and shoulders bright pink from the hot water. His half hard cock. Albus let out the smallest groan and he reached down to stroke himself. He remembered how Scorpius had moaned as he’d rubbed his neck, letting the steamy water rinse away the tensions of the day.

Albus came with the sound of that moan echoing in his ears and promised himself it would never happen again. 

———————-

A promise he broke the very next night. And the night after that. Thoughts of Scorpius consumed every waking minute and featured in most dreams as well. 

It wasn’t even just the image of him in the shower, either. Everything Scorpius did, even the smallest, most regular things, set Albus’s mind and heart racing. 

He couldn’t stop noticing all the things that were different about Scorpius, now that he was really paying attention. He was noticing all the things that had changed so slowly he hadn’t realized until they hit him now, all at once, like how broad Scorpius’s shoulders had become, or how his face had slimmed down and he had finally grown into his ears. How deep his voice was, and how Albus could feel it rumble through him when Scorpius would lie on his bed next to him, pressed close from shoulder to knee, like they had done since they were first years.

Albus knew that he could only keep denying his feelings for so long, that his patience and sanity were holding on by a thread and it was only a matter of time before he broke and confessed everything to Scorpius and would have to deal with the consequences.

He was saved from having to say anything at all the very next day.

——————-

Albus walked into the dormitory during his free hour, usually blessedly quiet and empty this time of day, to see Scorpius stretched out on his own bed, eyes closed in pleasure, hard cock in hand. 

It was as if the air was punched from Albus’s lungs. He stood still in shock for a few moments, eyes wide and taking in every inch of pale skin on display. Until the door clicked shut behind him and Scorpius’s eyes flew open, finding his in an instant. Albus couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t look away, even though he knew he should. It helped that Scorpius didn’t look away either.

After the initial shock, Scorpius seemed to settle in, as if he had been waiting for Albus all along. 

He continued moving his hand slowly over his cock, speeding up and letting out the loveliest little sounds, his cheeks turning darker red by the second. As if moving through a dream, Albus stepped closer, looking for any signal that this was not what Scorpius wanted. Instead, Scorpius gave him a small nod and spoke, his voice low and breathless like Albus had never heard it before.

“I haven't quite managed to find my prostate, do you think you could give me a hand?” 

Albus, distracted by the hand currently on Scorpius’s cock, hadn’t noticed what the other was up to. He nearly came in his pants right then, knowing exactly why it appeared wet and shiny. 

“Guh,” Albus managed, surprised that he could be so articulate at a time like this. He stumbled his way over to the bed, sitting on the very edge, his hands hovering, unsure where to touch first now that he had permission. 

“Albus, please, I need you to touch me, I’m so close.” The desperate need of Scorpius’s voice is almost too much to handle, but Albus never could deny him anything he asked for. He wrapped one hand around Scorpius’s, guiding it over his cock as he reached the other down, feeling for the little puckered hole behind Scorpius’s bullocks and pressing the tip of his finger against it.

Before Albus could do any more than that, Scorpius yelled out, his back arching off the bed and his cock pulsing his release all over his chest. It was the most beautiful and erotic thing Albus had ever seen. He was scared to blink and miss a single second of it. He held onto Scorpius’s hand and stroked him through the aftershocks, until Scorpius finally lay still, dazed and sated and smiling up at Albus like he was the moon and stars.

Scorpius reached his arms out lazily, and Albus fell into them, laying wrapped against Scorpius’s side and thinking no moment could ever be more perfect than this one. Only to be proven wrong in the next moment, when he looked up at Scorpius and brought their lips together. They laid like that, sharing lazy, heated kisses until Scorpius broke away with a start.

“Oh, let me take care of you!” He reached his hand down, but Albus gently grabbed his wrist and shook his head slightly. He looked down at Scorpius’s shoulder as he spoke.

“That’s alright, it’s uh...already taken care of.” He could feel his cheeks heating up at his confession. Scorpius cradled his face and kissed both his burning cheeks.

“Well next time maybe I can hold out until you actually find my prostate,” he said with a chuckle, nuzzling Albus’s nose with his own. The thought of there being a next time made Albus’s heart sing and he couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face.

“Next time?” he asked, if only to hear Scorpius say it one more time. 

“And all the times after that, if you’ll have me. I've only ever felt this way about you, Al. It's always been you.” Scorpius sealed his declaration with a kiss, which Albus returned enthusiastically.

“I've felt this way about you for longer than I knew. Sorry it took me so long. I was in a bit of denial about my feelings,” Albus confessed. 

“What, you thought all blokes admired their mate's bums as much as you did?” Scorpius barely managed to ask over a fit of laughter.

Albus huffed and shoved at Scorpius’ shoulder, although not hard enough to move him very far away from the circle of his arms. “If you want more of these fingers in that bum you won't bring that up ever again. And especially not to James.”

“Consider me Silencio’d,” Scorpius conceded, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are absolutely treasured.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @restlessandordinary


End file.
